Scarce
Scarce, also known as John Scarce is a YouTube news pro ducer known for making daily videos about news and drama on YouTube and Twitter. Scarce has been shouted out by Keemstar, Leafy, Pyrocynical and GradeAUnderA. History Scarce started out making videos in the Call of Duty community joining many different CoD clans such as Proud and SpaceBound. In April of 2012, Scarce released the first promo for AE7, a CoD team that he would lead. Scarce started doing commentaries in August. In February 2013, Scarce rejoined SpaceBound and left his own clan AE7 in July due to losing motivation. Later in 2013, Scarce made a reaction video to Keemstar's CoD clan Thrust. This struck a relationship between the two with Keemstar claiming that he helped Scarce become a large YouTuber. During their time as friends they often had many disagreements that became public through YouTube videos. In November, Scarce left SpaceBound and joined Obey as a leader. In early 2014 Scarce started his series, "Top 5 Underrated Teams". This series gained Scarce lots of publicity from all around the Call of Duty community. Scarce reached 50k subscribers in February of 2014 and put out his first montage afterward. Scarce reached 100k subscribers shortly after in July. On November 16, Keemstar of DramaAlert made a story about the start of Red Reserve. The video also mentioned that Scarce joined Red Reserve. Scarce soon revealed that he founded the team and was Co-Leader with other CoD members. In the Spring of 2015, Scarce created and edited the Faze 5 year anniversary video for Faze Clan. In October 2015, Scarce made a video about how he thought he was gay when he was a kid. Keemstar then made a video saying that Scarce had copied him with his news which sparked a huge controversy among the CoD community. Keemstar then accused Scarce of backstabbing him and not giving him credit for news. Scarce saved his reputation by making a video about the whole ordeal and in the process called Keemstar, "a psychopath". Scarce continued to say that he only had defended and helped Keemstar. The video Scarce made about thinking he was gay eventually reached his parents which caused family drama within Scarce's personal life. Scarce made a video about the whole ordeal and talked about a 14-year-old kid who told his parents about the video. In November 2015, drama came up when the public thought that Scarce only accepted people into Red who donated to him. Scarce made a video about this and tried to quickly shut the topic down by apologizing. At the end of 2015, Scarce made his face reveal video which garnered lots of attention. In early 2016, Scarce proceeded to upload another face reveal for those who had not seen the first. Scarce News Scarce currently reports news while commentating over CS:GO, Overwatch or Call of Duty. His news reports are what made his channel grow into the size that it is today, even growing larger than Keemstar's news channel DramaAlert. In a regular video, Scarce will report news from all around the YouTube and Twitter communities... Usually starting with YouTube and linking in Twitter later on the same topic. A regular Scarce video is anywhere from 8 minutes to 12 minutes long. Trivia * He lives in New York City. * He is around 250 pounds. Category:YouTubers Category:Gamers Category:Males Category:Americans Category:News Reporters